1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for providing state of health monitoring and fault diagnostics for a vehicle stability system and, more particularly, to a state of health monitoring and fault diagnostics system for a vehicle stability system, where the diagnostics system employs sensor information fusion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Diagnostics monitoring for vehicle stability systems is an important vehicle design consideration to be able to detect system faults quickly, and isolate the faults for maintenance purposes. These stability systems typically employ various types of sensors, including yaw rate sensors, lateral acceleration sensors and steering hand wheel angle sensors, that are used to provide the stability control of the vehicle. For example, certain vehicle stability systems employ automatic braking in response to an undesired turning or yaw rate of the vehicle. Certain vehicle stability systems also employ active front-wheel or rear-wheel steering that assists the vehicle operator in steering the vehicle in response to the detected rotation of the steering wheel. Other vehicle stability systems employ active suspension stability systems that change the vehicle suspension in response to road conditions and vehicle operating conditions.
If any of the sensors and actuators associated with these stability systems fail, it is desirable to quickly detect the fault and activate fail-safe strategies so as to prevent the system from improperly responding to a perceived condition. It is also desirable to isolate the defective sensor or actuator for maintenance and replacement purposes, and also select the proper action for the problem. Thus, it is necessary to monitor the various sensors, actuators and components employed in these stability systems to identify a failure.